Secrets Of The Past
by shannonlee.xox
Summary: Harry and Hermione are twins. They go to Forks after they kill Voldemort. The Cullens are Deatheaters. What will happen? Read and Review please.


**Hey guys! I thought I would try writing something like this…it's after the war in DH and at the end of Breaking Dawn (I haven't read DH or Breaking Dawn! I know…shame on me, but yeah…I've seen Part 1 of DH though and it's EPIC!) Righto then, STORY TIME! {And Hermione met the Cullen's when she was on holidays a few weeks before this. While she was engaged to Draco, she had a fling with Emmett!} [Oh yeah, and Emmett is Bella and Edwards kid. He's the same age as Hermione, and Bella is like a mother to her]**

1. The Last Goodbye

The lingering smell of the blood was enough to make me vomit. I could picture the dozens of bodies lying on the ground. It was almost a dream.

I looked up into his grey-blue eyes. There was sadness, and a tear. I smiled faintly and let go of him. "Slytherins don't cry!" I laughed and poked him. He smiled and wiped off the tear. "You're my best friend, of course I would cry." He smiled. "But of course!" I rolled my eyes and wriggled around the stunning silver engagement ring. It was small, but I liked it. It had a small diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds around. I held it up and it sparkled in the sun, just like the family I was about to see, for the second time in a month.

"I think you're forgetting that I am also getting married to you." I frowned and pretended to walk away. He turned around to walk away and I ran to him. "I would never leave you Draco; you mean the world to me." I pushed him onto the ground and I crawled on top of him. As my nose touched his, I whispered "Eskimo Kiss" he chuckled slightly and kissed me. I rolled over and smiled beside him. I would miss these constant lying on the grass outings.

"Come on 'Mione we've got to go." I heard Harry say. **[A/N: Harry and Hermione are twins] **I smiled and stood up. I felt a tear coming on. Stupid tear ducts! "I'm going to miss you heaps." I whispered to Draco "And I'm going to miss you and…" he smiled and put his hands on my tummy "Whoever is in there." A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on my tummy.

I smiled and walked over to Ron. "I know we didn't work out, but it's for the best" I smiled faintly and hugged him. "And you take care of Malfoy's kid." He said back to me and put his hand on his fiancée; Luna's tummy. "And you take care of Weasley's kid!" I laughed to Luna and gave her a hug.

I walked over to Harry, who was kissing Ginny. I coughed and I saw lipstick on his jaw. "Um…" I grinned and poked my jaw. His cheeks turned a rosy colour and he wiped it off. "Bye Gin" I smiled and she burst into tears. I gave her a massive hug and wiped off her tears. "It's not forever" "I-I-I k-k-know, b-b-but y-y-you a-are m-m-my b-b-best f-f-friend, a-and I-I d-don't w-want y-y-you t-t-o g-g-o." she cried. I smiled and hugged her.

I walked forward and stood next to Harry. "Bye!" I yelled. I waved and blew a kiss to Draco. I smiled and we walked off into the Forbidden Forest.

We walked for about 20 minutes, and then magically we came to the edge. "The Forbidden Forest never ends. How are we here?" I puzzled. "While we were walking, the forest magically changed into a forest in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, in a small town named Forks." He chuckled lightly and stood over a log. I knew it would've been Forks, but he wanted to sound like a know-it-all! I followed him and saw a small two-storey house, with a little cottage at the back.

"This is it." Harry said and walked towards the house. "I know, but why are we here?" I asked and sat on the log. He came back towards me and smiled. "The Death Eaters that are still alive and supporters of Voldemort want us dead. We knew they would come, so we were sent away, and this is the best place, because of the Cullen's. Until the Death Eaters are dead, we have to stay here." I cringed remembering I'd have to see him again.

I saw a girl, about the age of 6 playing around a massive tree. She looked directly at me, hissed and ran super fast inside the house.

We walked towards the front of the house and Harry knocked on the door. A female woman answered. "Hi does Bella Cullen live here?" I asked and smiled at the woman. She had porcelain skin and deep gold eyes. "Yeah, I'm Bella" she replied. "It's me, Mione!" I laughed and hugged her. "Oh my god Mione, I thought I'd never see you again! Come in" she smiled and led us in.

I smirked seeing Edward sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. "Never thought you'd be old enough to read a newspaper like a grandpa!" he looked up and smiled. "Mione, Harry what a surprise!" he grinned and gave us each a hug.

I saw the girl standing behind Bella. She looked angered. "This is Renesmee, our daughter." Bella said and smiled. Renesmee had red eyes, obviously a new-born vampire, or just evil. "She has had red eyes for a while, we're not sure whether she's evil, or just hasn't developed her gold eyes." Edward said, obviously seeing what I thought.

"Who's here?" I heard a deep voice coming down the stairs. I knew immediately who it was. Shit! Shit! Shit! I turned around.

"Mione-Bear!" he said and gave me a bear hug from behind. I turned around and he hugged me again.

"Oh My God! Your getting married?" I heard Bella squeal. I nodded. I saw the anger in Emmett's eyes and he whispered "My room, in five minutes."

I hope Edward didn't see that.

"Yeah, to Draco Malfoy." I smiled and showed her the ring. "Hey mummy, it looks like us in the sun!" Renesmee giggled. "Haven't you got to clean your room missy?" Bella asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No fair mummy!" she stomped her foot and ran up the stairs.

"So when's the wedding? Is it going to be like mine and Edwards? Are we invited?" Bella asked at a million miles an hour. "The weddings when we get back, um I don't think so and of course!" I laughed. "I will show you two to your rooms." Edward said.

I'd only just realised what he was wearing. He was wearing old fashioned clothes, like a grandpa. "Nice attire!" Harry laughed as we walked up the stairs. "Thanks" He chuckled back.

When we got to the top of the stairs, I saw seven doorways. Two were obviously for the toilet and bathroom. One had pink flowers and stars, obviously Renesmee's. The other that was closed was Emmett's, and the two that were open were mine and Harry's. There was another at the end of the hall, and that was Bella and Edward's.

"Harry, yours is the one closest to the bathroom, and Mione, you've got the one next to Emmett." Edward said and walked down the stairs.

Oh crap! I walked in and it looked different. The king sized bed was against the wall, and the walk-in wardrobe was beside it. I noticed there was a crumpled up letter on the foot of my bed. I picked it up and read it aloud

_Dear Hermione_

_I hope this reaches you in time, before they intercept it. I can't tell you who I am, but trust me please. I have something to tell you. The Cullens are Death Eaters, they have been forever. I know you won't believe me, because you trust them, but please. Pretend like you don't know. They are the only Death Eaters in the world that are supporters of Voldemort. All the ex-Death Eaters are coming soon. Please stay safe and give my love to Harry_

_Xoxo_

I heard footsteps creeping behind me. I turned around. "Ah! Oh, it's just you." I said to Harry relieved.

"What is it?" He questioned worryingly. I showed him the letter.

"You mean they're..." I nodded "And want us…" "Yep" "And the person who sent this letter is…" I nodded again.

"So, you've seen the letter?" we turned around and saw Emmett standing there.

"I can't believe you hadn't figured it out already!" he laughed and walked towards us. "We snarled when you said bad things about Voldemort. We have tried to kill you before, well I have."

"W-w-what do you mean?" I quivered. I started to pull out my wand.

"I wouldn't do that Mione." Edward said as he came into the room.

"I'm sorry honey, but our ancestors were Death Eaters, and it's in our blood." Bella said.

Renesmee came skipping from behind Bella and took both our wands.

"Now, we don't want to kill you two, so we are taking your wands, so you can't hurt us. We won't damage them, we promise." Edward said.

"And how can we believe you, after everything?" Harry said.

"Just please trust us. Otherwise your friends might get hurt." Emmett chuckled evilly. He walked over to me.

"Now, we wouldn't want our little Drakey-Wakey getting hurt now would we?" He said and stroked my cheek.

"What have you done with him?" I snarled.

"They're just locked up, by Esme, and Carlisle" he grinned.

I knew the time was right. "I'm carrying your baby." I yelled. "What?" Harry whispered. Emmett walked forward. "How?" He asked intrigued.

"When I came here a month ago, remember that night at the club, yeah well I'm now pregnant with a vampire-witch."

"Okay then." He snarled. "Are you keeping it?"

"Um…yes, why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Honey, my pregnancy almost killed me." Bella said. "And because you're a witch, it'll be worse for you."

"I don't care!" I screamed and locked myself into the bathroom. I heard Harry's footsteps. "Come on sis…let me in" he said and I opened the door.

I put my head in his lap. "It'll be okay." He smiled and I fell asleep on his lap.

**Soo…did you like it? I hope so, it took me forever to write. Please Review!**

**xD**


End file.
